


drabbles of starlight

by derseroyalty



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'll add more bbs peeps when they appear lmfao, Multi, bits of my life (they're p cool I promise)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derseroyalty/pseuds/derseroyalty
Summary: moments of Evan and Tyler throughout the years while they try to survive high school.(and maybe fall in love along the way too.)*hiatus!*





	drabbles of starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I literally gave myself the idea from the incorrect tyvan quotes blog; if you know me from there, hi! I’m the admin! :D
> 
> this is the most important note I can say to you guys: THESE ALL HAPPENED IRL. I am deadass serious about that. high school was a trip. :’)

Freshman year was a brand new beginning for Evan Fong; a new place, new subjects, new friends. It also consisted of the presence of his best friend, whining as he was being dragged to choir through the hallways of the building.

“I’m not even a singer!” Tyler Wine protests, angrily trying to yank his backpack from Evan’s grasp. “You’re a musician anyways, and I haven’t played drums in years!”

“Band and orchestra were all filled,” Evan grimaces as they both reach the choir door. “Besides, you have me with you! How bad could it be?” 

Tyler sighs, shoves Evan’s hand off his backpack, and stands up straight. “Fine. But if they put me as a tenor, I’m kicking your ass. I’m either a baritone or bass.”

Evan snickers and opens the door, ushering in his best friend as Tyler pretty much waltzes in. “Idiot.”

* * *

“TYLER!” 

The named freshman looks up and grunts as Evan slams into him, eyes wide with his phone out. “HOMECOMING’S AROUND THE CORNER!” 

Tyler frowns from his spot in the courtyard. His bus wasn’t there yet so he was idly doing homework, pretending he was playing video games. Anything other than his math assignment. “School literally just started about two weeks ago.”

“Okay and?” Evan places a hand on his hip, honey brown eyes narrowed. “We’re totally going to homecoming!”

“Homecoming?” Tyler finally zips his backpack up and looks back at Evan, raising an eyebrow as Evan’s phone buzzes. “Why the hell do you want to go to a dumbass dance that everyone goes to only because they can't go to prom.”

"Because I want to make a pact!" Evan insists, grinning at him and momentarily ignoring his phone. "The two of us go to every single homecoming and then prom before we graduate. That's what I want us to do."

Tyler sighs and grumbles under his breath. "If I say yes, will you shut the fuck up and go to your mom's car before she grounds you?"

His best friend laughs and finally winks as he answers his phone, mouthing 'goodbye' as he heads off. "Hi Mom! Yes I'm sorry, I'm on my way, I had to stop by a teacher's to check something..."

Tyler Wine feels his heart stirring a bit and his mouth quirks up as he tries to not acknowledge the smile that's creeping over his face. _Homecoming with Evan..._

_Doesn't sound too bad._

* * *

At some point, Tyler has to go buy their tickets to surprise him. He has to ask his parents for money and although they're a bit skeptical, they allow it to happen so Tyler also has to rent a tux.

It's during the weekend when they're both sitting at Evan's while watching movies when Tyler looks over at Evan, clears his throat, and asks, "Will you go to homecoming with me?"

Evan practically _shrieks_ in excitement and tackles him down, giggling and saying that they would have the best time together. Tyler just wraps his arms around his best friend and breathes in, thinking of the night they would head to the dance.

They weren’t used to seeing each other in tuxes so it would be a major surprise for the two of them. When Tyler’s mom parks her car, Tyler practically jumps out and waves at Evan’s parents. 

Evan’s mom smiles while his dad takes a lot of pictures. “He’s here, sweetie!” His mom shouts through the door. 

The door opens and Tyler’s breath gets taken away.

Hair gelled, suit pressed to perfection, and corsages in hand, Evan Fong looks fucking incredible. 

The only thing that makes Tyler feel better is the fact that Evan looks as nervous as he does. 

It’s instinct as Tyler wraps himself around Evan and squeezes, reveling in how good he looks. For a split second, he can imagine them dating, and he knows this night is going to be awesome. 

“Corsages?” Tyler whispers into his best friend’s ear. “Dude, that’s only for prom.”

“Oh.” Evan glances down at the boxes. “Shit.”

Pictures get taken, the two awkwardly move around as their parents talk, and then they’re off to dinner. They both dig into Italian food and laugh at whatever, doing their best to ignore the whispers and smiles around them as people realize why they’re wearing suits.

“That lady is staring at me,” Tyler whispers as Evan chows down into his chicken alfredo. “Should I say something?”

“Nah,” Evan hums. “It’s probably because we look hot as fuck.”

Tyler laughs out loud and the two of them smile at each other before resuming eating. They both fight for the bill, and it eventually ends up being Evan winning with a victorious grin.

His best friend heavily sighs and grumbles, only being appeased when Evan promises that he can pay for ice cream later.

Evan and Tyler, two best friends always. The two were close-knit and met in middle school; after bonding over homework and doing their best to cheat off tests to help each other, they dealt with their families and did their best to always be there for the other.

And now they were at homecoming. Tyler's proud as he walks in with Evan, catching the eyes of various students. They all gasp in shock since the two were usually never in fancy attire. 

The lights are dimmed and spotlights glow over the dance floor. The two take their seats at a table and chat with a few classmates they can recognize.

The night blurs as Tyler and Evan dance together, staring into each other's eyes. Evan grasps Tyler's hip as their hands intertwine, slowly swaying to the music that the DJ plays. At some point, Evan starts mouthing the words to the song and for some strange reason, Tyler has the urge to lean down and kiss him. 

11 PM rolls around and homecoming slowly comes to a close. Still drunk on the daze of dancing, Evan hums as he twirls around, grinning at Tyler. "That was amazing," he croons. "Thank you so much for taking me, Ty. I fucking loved this."

 _And quite possibly you,_ Tyler's mind murmurs. The taller boy clears his throat and looks away. "Yeah, this was pretty cool. Thanks for coming with me dude."

There's a gleam in Evan's brown eyes that reminds Tyler of molten chocolate. They both stare at each other, and then Evan leans up to press a quick kiss to Tyler's cheek. "Let's go get ice cream," he says, and Tyler nods before turning his head to try and fan off his burning face, cheeks a brilliant crimson red.

**Author's Note:**

> please also keep this in mind for this story; these events over the past four years of my life also include moving from schools in-between sophomore/junior, and I’ve moved houses twice and will be moving again soon due to college. I’ve also left out many bad things that have happened because I want to focus on the positives from me. 
> 
> I know I’m including the bbs crew as their friends throughout this whole thing but also know that I have met and left behind many, many friends due to different events and of course I have to adapt them to this story. 
> 
> thank you! I hope y’all enjoy snippets from my life lmfao


End file.
